


Flirting Amongst the Books

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt:  impulsive/kinda agressive first kiss but without the angsty running away scenes that always come after those,,,, just cute fluff pleaseBaz has a crush on the guy who keeps coming in to the bookstore just to flirt with him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Kudos: 80





	Flirting Amongst the Books

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 23, 2019 ___

**Baz**

“That boy is here again,” my aunt says, joining me where I’m reshelving some books that customers set down out of place.

“What boy?” I ask nonchalantly, fighting the urge to spin around and look at the door. I heard the bell go off above it, but I was too busy to turn and look.

“The one who comes in here and flirts with you every day.” She takes a few books out of my arms and starts putting them where they go.

“He isn’t in here every day. And he doesn’t flirt with me,” I add, just a moment too late.

“You’re right. He isn’t here every day. If he was, you’d never get any work done.”

I start to protest, but it’s no use. Everyone who works at my aunt’s bookstore knows that I have a crush on the blue-eyed boy who comes in every once in a while. He never buys anything, just browsing the shelves and finding excuses to talk to me.

She laughs lightly at my silence, and I put the books away as fast as I can without making it too obvious that I’m trying to hurry.

“He’s headed towards the counter,” she says, seeing right through me, “and it seems like he’s looking for you.”

I can’t help but turn to look, and I see that she’s right. He’s reached the counter now, and he’s glancing around the store like he’s looking for something – or maybe _someone_.

I step out from behind the shelf, into his sightline, and watch as his eyes find mine and he smiles brightly at me.

“Hey, Simon,” I say. “Did you need help finding something?”

He shakes his head. “I think that I’ve already found it.”

“Oh,” I say softly, feeling my face warm as the butterflies start going crazy in my stomach.

I move towards him and lean on the counter next to him, returning his smile.

“So, what were you looking for?” I ask him.

“Nothing. I was just—.” He doesn’t finish the sentence, though, leaning forward to kiss him me firmly on the lips. I gasp against his mouth, eyes widening in surprise. The kiss is short, and he pulls away before I have the chance to return it.

“Sorry, I—.” He begins, but I cut him off before he can finish apologizing.

This time, the kiss starts out soft but quickly grows more passionate as I bring my hands up to cup his face, tilting my head to deepen the kiss.”

“Baz.” The voice is close behind me, and I quickly remove myself from Simon, turning to face from my aunt.

For a moment, I forgot where we were, and I feel like a little kid about to get scolded for doing something that they weren’t supposed to.

But then my aunt surprises me by smiling fondly at me and saying, “I’m giving you the rest of the day off. Go out; have fun.”

“Thank you,” I say, surprised by that.

I turn to Simon and ask him if he wants to go hang out, a little worried that the kiss was a one-time thing, but when he smiles and nods at me, I know that it wasn’t. It’s something that will happen again, and soon, hopefully.

Simon starts toward the door, and I move to follow after him, but my aunt’s hand is on my arm, holding me back.

“Wait,” she says softly. “I’m happy for you, but please refrain from kissing in the middle of the store.”

“Of course,” I murmur, blushing again before hurrying to follow Simon outside when she lets go.

He instantly reaches for my hand to intertwine our fingers, and I’m helpless to keep from grinning at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
